Castle Corvinus
Castle Corvinus, also known as Lucian's Fortress, is a castle which served as the Vampire Coven's seat of power for centuries, until the main events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans in the early 15th Century. It was eventually overtaken by Lycans under the command of Lucian, and was later burned to the ground. After Castle Corvinus had fallen to the Lycans, Ördögház became the new seat of power for the Old World Coven until the early 21st century. Location The location of Castle Corvinus is unknown, though there are some hints found throughout the series. Since Hungary included most of what is now modern day Croatia, Slovakia and Slovenia during the 12th through the 15th century, the castle may possibly be located on that coast of the Adriatic Sea. Much of the Adriatic coastline is rocky, which would match with the appearance of the castle seen in Rise of the Lycans. The novelization of Rise of the Lycans mentions that the Vampire Elder Viktor went to his estates near Buda after leaving the castle, which are located in modern day Budapest. This makes it possible that any Vampires from the castle could have taken the Slovenian river Soča further inland. The location of the river would place the castle somewhere near modern day Monfalcone. Buda is the highland half of today's Budapest, the capital of Hungary. The novelization of Underworld shows the Vampires had titled the conflict resulting in the great blaze as "the Battle of the Alps", which has led to speculation that the castle is located near Triglav, the highest mountain in Slovenia and the highest peak of the Julian Alps, the closest coastal area being near modern day Monfalcone. Usage Over the centuries, as the original parts of the castle fell into disrepair, instead of having the structure repaired, the Vampire Coven would simply have new parts of the castle built and inhabited the newer structures. Parts of the castle include a council chamber, various rooms housing the local Vampires, a courtyard and a jail for the Lycan slaves. The Vampire Council held their meetings in a large circular room, and the Vampire Elders were kept within the castle during periods of hibernation. Vampire warriors known as Death Dealers patrolled the castle's walls, keeping the feral Werewolves away. History Castle Corvinus used to be part of the Corvinus Clan's domain, afterwhich it came under the rule of the Old World Coven through Marcus Corvinus. It was originally the site of jailed Werewolves, who were experimented on by the Vampires in an attempt to find better ways to exterminate the species. It was there that Lucian, the first of the Lycans, was born to a female Werewolf. Lucian was used to create more Lycans, who acted as slaves to the Vampires. While the aristocratic Vampires wandered the castle, engaging in hedonistic pursuits, the Lycans toiled in the slave quarters. Lucian discovered the older parts of the castle were not as closely guarded, and they became the places where he and Vampire princess Sonja engaged in a secret affair. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' In the early 15th century, Vampire Elder Viktor is in charge of Castle Corvinus, along with a Council of elite Vampires. Viktor discovers a forbidden romance between Lucian and his daughter, Sonja, spurring him to pass judgement against them both. Viktor has Sonja burned alive by sunlight, leading to war between the Vampire and Lycan species. Distraught over his lover's passing, Lucian leads the Lycans into the castle, killing the Council and wounding Viktor, although the Elder survives the attack. Lucian and the Lycans take command of the castle and fight the Vampires from there until they are attacked by a large group of Death Dealers. At some point during the fight, a Vampire named Kraven makes a deal with Lucian, aiding Lucian in faking his own death in return for power and glory amongst the Vampires. The castle is then set ablaze and Lucian's forces scatter into the night. Gallery Innercourtyard.jpg|The courtyard of the castle. Storagecastle.jpg|The castle's storage room. Castlewindows.jpg|An exterior image showing windows into the Vampires' personal chambers. Castlecorvinus.jpg|Two Death Dealers inside the castle. nobles in the elder chamber.jpg|Human nobles in the Council Chamber. escapes the chamber.jpg|Exiting the Council Chamber. war in the castle.jpg|The battle in the castle. es:Castillo Corvinus Category:Underworld locations Category:Locations Category:Rise of the Lycans locations